


The 32nd Strategem

by Dimitri Lisavich (Reiterpallasch)



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - Luó Guànzhōng, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Strategy & Tactics, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiterpallasch/pseuds/Dimitri%20Lisavich
Summary: A retelling of one of the more interesting myths that make up the RotTK with a Zootopian twist; specifically the legend of the Empty Fort strategy. I've attempted to emulated Luó Guànzhōng's writing style, or at least the translations thereof. While I don't feel that I've hit it entirely on the mark, I feel I've come close. 
For the "War" /ztg Thematic Thursday. Rather late getting it up here, but better late than never





	

The land, long united under the peaceful auspices of the Han, had splintered asunder.

First came the Yellow Scarves rebellion, lead by Yax, then the tyranny of Clawhauser and Bogo, strongest mammal under the heavens. Even the alliance of the feudal chieftains could not overcome them. It was the dancing girl Gazelle who brought them to infighting, and self-destruction.

Yet even so the strife did not stop. Emmett Otterton took with him the Imperial Seal when he returned to the South; and in the North Leodore Lionheart and Doug Ramsey, once close friends strove for dominance. In the end, Lionheart fell, and Ramsey was the victor.

Amidst all this there arose from obscurity one who sought to correct the corruption of the Imperial Court, and restore authority to the throne. This was Judy Hopps, high minded and virtuous; her great desire was to return justice and right to the world. To her side she gathered like-minded allies, brash Gideon and stoic Fangmyere, her sworn siblings; the redoubtable warrior Wolford, who once braved an army to rescue Cotton, his liege's daughter and heir; and the strategic geniuses Finnick, the Phoenix Fledgling, and Nick Wilde, the Sleeping Dragon.

Yet, even with such figures at her side, and despite being honored by the Empress Fru-Fru as Imperial Aunt, without a land of her own Judy could do little to halt the decay of imperial authority. It was in such knowledge that Judy turned her gaze West, to Cheng Doe, though it would mean striking at her own cousin, Violet Hopps. Still for the good of the empire, it had to done.

Victory was achieve, but at the cost of noble Finnick's life; in this Judy saw the hand of Heaven, punishing her for attacking her kin. She ordered memorials in his name to be carried out on ever anniversary of his demise.

Still, with Cheng Doe captured, it was not long before all the Lands Within the Passes fell to the Judy. In Hogzhong, where once the Supreme Ancestor had slain the White Serpent and delcared the Han, Judy now took the title “Queen of Hogzhong”, and made clear her intent to reform the empire.

Alas, it was not to be. Ramsey, who despite several setbacks, held supreme power in the North and the Central Plains; the Empress was entirely within his power. Soon after Judy's declaration, he passed, and was succeed by his daughter, Dawn Bellweather. Outstripping her father in arrogance and ambition both, Bellweather forced the abdication of Empress Fru-Fru; she who once was the Daughter of Heaven now styled herself Duchess, and a servant of the throne. In this manner passed the 400 year rule of the Han, and the creation of the Wei dynasty.

Incensed, the Imperial Aunt denounced Bellweather, and claimed the Mandate of Heaven for herself, and she named her dynasty Shu-Han. No longer would she wait on others to make the world a better place. Then, marshaling her forces she prepared a great campaign to bring an end to the usurper.

But in the early stages of the campaign disaster struck: citing the unfulfilled promise to return certain cities borrowed before Judy's conquest of Cheng Doe, the Ottertons made a surprise alliance with Wei; at Faun Castle Fangmeyer met her end.

Seeking to avenge her, Gideon met his fate. Judy, enraged at her sworn siblings deaths, marched in force against the Ottertons, despite the Nick's pleas to focus on the true enemy. She too followed her siblings into death.

The Imperial Aunt called her closest adviser to her one last time and gave her dying orders, saying

“Nicholas my dearest friend, against your counsel I turned from lofty ideals and went to war for vengeance; now the Heavens have answered my transgression and I have only a little while left. It seems that I am only a dumb bunny after all. Listen carefully to my final instructions. To you I leave all the authority of the State, and charge you with the restoration of the Han. I also entrust to you my daughter, see to her safety. Yet, should she prove unequal to the task ahead, then you must take the throne yourself. I am loath to leave you, our time together has been too short by far. Yet all is as Heaven wills. We shall not meet again this side of the grave. Farewell.”

Having thus given her order, Judy met her demise.

Nick returned to Cheng Doe, and saw to Cotton's enthronement; even with Judy's explicit permission he was no Bellweather; he would not steal the empire from his friend's daughter. As Prime Minister he wasted no time in setting straight the affairs of state. Though it grieved him, he made peace with the Ottertons. Then, he made a swift march South, to subdue the barbarian tribes who lived there. Seeing that his flanks were secure Nick finally gave set forth the orders all had been waiting for.

“Our late Empress founded this state not out of the desire for power, but to see to the restoration of the august Han dynasty. With her dying breath she has entrusted this dream to me. Now, being safe from attack to our South and Southeast, it is time to bring this dream to fruition. We shall march from Hogzhong to Baa'an. With the former Imperial Capital in our paws, all of the West of the Middle Kingdom will be ours for the taking. Thus shall we weaken Wei and strengthen ourselves, and bring the days of Bellweather's usurpation closer to an end. Our cause is virtuous; let each mammal do their duty and victory will be ours!”

Hearing of the military movements out of Shu-Han, Bellweather scoffed.

“They think themselves well prepared to face me, but they are wrong. I have a secret weapon that will spell their downfall. My father both desired and feared talented subordinates; I do not suffer from the same folly."

She gestured to a rabbit, adorned as if the commander of a great host.

"I have ever said that we of smaller stature must stick together, and this belief has now borne a most exceptional fruit! This is Jack Savage, who lately commanded the defense of Faun Castle. Under my father he toiled in obscurity; I intend to use his skills to the fullest. In him I have a strategist to equal Nick Wilde. I give to him command of the defenses; listen to him as you would to me!”

With this said, Jack now addressed the commanders of Wei.

“Master Sleeping Dragon is cunning, it is true. But he is overly cautious! If he marched on Baa'an in haste he would have a better than even chance of capturing it. But this is an unacceptable risk for him. Instead he will split his army, and try to secure a route for his retreat should things go ill. Our fortresses here, and especially here at Prey Ting will be the key to our defense; it guards the most direct route to Baa'an and Nick will no doubt seek to capture it by trickery. He will seek to subvert our officers, but we shall plant the traitors ourselves. In this manner we shall ensure that his plan fails, root out those of less than perfect loyalty in our army, and destroy those forces sent to capture the fortress. Having done this Xiwing, which Nick will surely use as a supply depot, will be exposed. He will come in person to ensure the supplies are retrieved without incident, instead of falling into our paws. Unbeknownst to him, however, I will be waiting but a few days march away, and will fall upon him as he retreats. With their vaunted Prime Minister captured or dead, Shu will crumple and none will be able to resist our mistress.”

And lo! It was even as Jack said.

Thus did Nick Wilde find himself in the city of Xiwing with only 2,500 soldiers, with an army of 150,000 swiftly bearing down on him.

 

* * * * *

 

'Ah Carrots. I fear I may be joining you soon'

Nick had retired from the war council to compose his thoughts, and seek a way to escape the peril he found himself in. He idly toyed with his feathered fan, gazing up at the stars, as though to divine the way forward.

'I did not expect the enemy to be so insightful. To use my nature against me in such a manner; Jack is a formidable opponent indeed.'

'To use my nature against me...'

Nick gave out a laugh “That is just the thing!' And he hurried back to the council chambers.

“Be at easy everyone! Though our danger is great, I have devised a strategy by which we shall surely make a clean escape. Sometimes, the only way to avoid peril is skirt as near to it as possible! If we flee, Jack's advanced forces will cut us down on the road; if we try to hold the city, he will lay a siege we cannot hope to resist. Therefore, let our soldiers stow their warlike arms and take up civilian guises. Prepare the city as for a festival, and throw open the gates! I shall take my place atop the main gate; send to me wine, food, attendants and a lute of jade that I may welcome Jack's forces appropriately. Do all this and our salvation is secured!”

The officials and officers with Nick were in shock. Such orders sounded like purest madness! Yet, lacking any other options for escape, and knowing well Nick's history of turning defeat to victory the set themselves to their appointed tasks.

 

* * * * *

 

When his scouts had first reported, Jack had thought they were surely seeing things. But, having come forward to verify those reports first hand, he no longer doubted.

There ahead of him lay the city of Xiwing; It's gates were open, and the streets bustled with mammals going about their business; festive decorations were hung from shops and houses, and gay music drifted from atop the main gate where Nick Wilde himself sat, calmly playing a lute and taking his ease as if he had no cares in the world.

From beside him, his daughter Skye spoke ”Father, why hesitate? The old fox has clearly gone mad, and the city is ripe for the taking. With minimal effort we can remove one of the greatest threats to Empress Bellweather's reign, and gain much renown in the process. You have to but give the order and the battle is won!”

“You still have much to learn of the ways of war, my child. Nicholas Wilde does nothing without purpose; if he wants us to enter that city, then it is the last thing we should do! I have no doubt now that he is playing a clever ruse. He attack on Prey Ting was a feint, meant to make us believe he was defeated and draw us out. He knew that I knew what he would do, and now has lain a trap for us here!”

Jack shook his head, before giving a smirk. “However, he underestimated how clever I am. Now that I see his trap, I can defeat it. No matter how enticing the bait he lays out, I can simply walk away! Come! Though we outnumber him nearly ten to one, attacking here would be to our disadvantage; instead we shall return to Prey Ting and strengthen the defenses. And Nick Wilde will see that Jack Savage is not tricked so easily!”

 

* * * * * 

 

Watching the massive army arrayed against them retreat, the Shu officers were amazed!

Seeing their amazement, Nick chuckled and called them before him.

“You are all agog at my little trick, but it is hardly worthy of praise. I simply turned Jack's own strategy against him; just as he knows my reputation, so to do I know his. He is a rare one: knowing the power of strategy and loving tricks, he is wary of enemy traps. Yet knowing as well the dangers of indecision he is bold when needed. But these are also his weaknesses. Being of a scheming nature, her sees ambushes where they could be, not always where they are. And his fear of indecision makes it difficult to sway him from a course of action once he commits to it. Add to that his knowledge of me, and a desire to prove herself my superior and defeating him was a simple matter.“

Nick clapped his paws, and nodded

“Knowing that I am cautious, when I threw open my gates his mind supplied snares where there were none. Knowing that I am canny, when he saw me relaxing he believed me to be trying to taunt him into a mistake. In such a manner he became convinced that my empty city was an inescapable trap, and retreated. Against any other commander, my ruse would have failed. But Jack being as he is, it was sure to succeed! In short gentlemammals, it is called a hustle.”

The gathered officers look on in awe. Despite his protestations to the contrary, they found the Prime Minister's insight most piercing, far beyond what any of them could have seen.

“But come, we should not linger here. After a few days without pursuit, Jack will realize that he has been tricked. We would be better served by being well away from his wrath. We shall return to Hogzhong; from there we can plan to renew our campaign.”

And with this, the forces of Shu departed.

 

In seeking safety from the foe  
the common mind turns to strength of arms most brute.  
To escape the clutches of clever Jack  
Nick Wild placed his faith in his lute!

 

~fin~

To win without fighting is the highest excellence in war.


End file.
